


мечты диких детей

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [6]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Теперь я – один из небесных рыцарей. Мы уже говорили об этом. Нет ничего, что я не мог бы.





	мечты диких детей

На Атмосе было так тихо и спокойно, что казалось, что Циклония попросту вымерла, оставив остальную половину планеты без своих изнурительных козней. Поначалу это было прекрасно, спокойные деньки, возможность занятия тем, чем хочется, а не только войной – разве не об этом может мечтать каждый человек, желающий покончить со всеми сражениями? Но через пару дней подобное начало утомлять, а еще через пару – и вовсе умаяло. Ничего не происходило. Атмос был тих и спокоен, словно озеро в безветренный день, и единственной легкой волной, смевшей испортить кристально чистую гладь, были лишь тихие попытки Финна поиграть на гитаре, что выводило некоторую часть команды из себя. В основном среди недовольных были Сторк, Пайпер и Радарр, остальные же как-то спокойно относились к музыке, считая, что лучше уж это, чем ничего.

Но вскоре надоела даже гитара; Финн, сидя за столиком на мостике, понимал, что он понятия не имеет, что делать. Он испробовал все, послушал радио, по которому крутили старые композиции уже никому неинтересных музыкантов, потренировался в стрельбе, уничтожив все двадцать четыре персика из двадцати четырех, за что потом получил от Пайпер за такую глупую трату продуктов, даже попытался настроить гитару, чтобы больше не фальшивить... Но тишина продолжалась, а больше никаких идей у Финна не было. Он с тоской взглянул на Эрроу, корпевшим над книгой, и с завистью подумал о том, что командиру сейчас повезло – сам Финн с удовольствием бы позубрил все законы из Кодекса, лишь бы не тратить время в пустую. И хотя для Эрроу это было скорее обязанностью для того, чтобы сдать какие-то там нормы для вступления в более-менее полноправное лидерство эскадрой, Финн все равно считал, что делает он это исключительно от скуки – в конце концов, он мог поучить это раньше. Первые два дня Эрроу бездельничал ровно так же, как и остальные, наслаждаясь короткой свободой.

Подперев голову рукой, снайпер уставился на лидера, не понимая, почему тот вообще начал зубрить правила из этой глупой книженции. Они же полностью бесполезны, об это кто только не упоминал, один единственный Харрьер пытался отстоять честь книги, ворча, что в ней больше толку, чем в их, всего Альянса, жалких потугах победить в этой войне. Эрроу все равно не примут, как рыцаря, не дорос еще, а учить это просто так было глупо – Кодекс знала Пайпер. Этого было, пожалуй, достаточно, она могла в любую секунду процитировать что-нибудь из этого толстого сборника нудных и устаревших правил. Когда его вообще писали? Финн попытался взглянуть на обложку книги, но коснуться ее не решился, побоявшись, что его этим же томом по голове огреет Эрроу. Кажется, очень и очень давно. Возможно, тогда еще существовали драконы. В общем, глупая и бесполезная книга, целиком и полностью.

Эрроу, заметив взгляд Финна, оторвался от книги и с нетерпением глянул на него, словно ждал, что тот предложит ему возможность отлучиться от унылой учебы. Сам снайпер был бы рад предложить что-нибудь эдакое, да вот только в голове гулял ветер, он не знал, чем занять себя, что уж тут говорить о развлечении на двоих. Они были старыми приятелями, но, даже не смотря на это, Финн и представить себе не мог, что сейчас можно сделать. Опять устроить шуточную дуэль на кухонных ножах? В прошлый раз их застукал за этим Сторк, пригрозив, что если такие драки продолжаться, то он запихнет эти самые ножи в одно интимное место, о котором в приличном обществе не принято упоминать. В общем и целом, делать было нечего. День продолжался...

... и тут-то что-то как резко ударило Финну в голову! На самом деле, это было очень старое и глупое воспоминание из детства, примерно с того времени, как они с Эрроу только-только познакомились. Тогда, помнится, тоже делать было нечего, и они поспорили на одну очень глупую вещь. Сейчас можно было устроить то же самое, в конце концов, отказ ничего не изменит, а если Эрроу согласится, то это будет хоть какое-то развлечение. Усмехнувшись, Финн поставил руку на стол и наклонился к Эрроу. Тот недовольно глянул на снайпера, но в его глазах читалось едва заметное любопытство.

\- Давай поспорим! – Финн щелкнул пальцами и ударил кулаком по столу. Эрроу вдруг резко нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, словно давал снайперу возможность договорить. Широко улыбнувшись, парень продолжил. – В ангаре есть ящик с капустой Сторка, а там, как ты знаешь, живет куча червяков.  
\- Да ну? – усомнился Эрроу. Но как-то фальшиво, потому что знал наверняка.  
\- Ну да! Спорим на то, что ты не сможешь съесть одного из них живьем?

На мостике повисла тяжелая тишина. Эрроу резко помрачнел, словно предложение показалось ему совершенно глупым и невозможным для исполнения. Отложив книгу в сторону, он сплел пальцы в «замок» и опустил голову, отводя взгляд от снайпера. Финн заметно напрягся, постепенно осознавая, что он сморозил глупость, и что Эрроу точно не согласится, потому что они уже не в том возрасте, чтобы проворачивать такие глупые вещи только из-за споров. Замерев, он со страхом взглянул на Эрроу, после чего добавил:

\- Ставлю пять ускоряющих кристаллов.  
\- Финн.

Командир выглядел серьезным и огорченным, словно такие просьбы приносили ему одни лишь страдания – ну да, пытается сделать адекватную эскадру, а выходит как всегда. Сложив руки у груди, он откинулся назад и посмотрел на Финна так, словно тот был в чем-то серьезно виноват, и это было вовсе не предложение съесть червяка за пять кристаллов. Он потер переносицу и покачал головой.

\- Теперь я – один из небесных рыцарей. Мы уже говорили об этом, - внезапно, его рот исказился с лукавой усмешке. – Нет _ничего_ , что я не мог бы.

Через минуту они уже были в ангаре, и Финн кривился от омерзения, смотря на то, как его лучший приятель засовывает себе в рот толстого белого червяка, извивавшегося так сильно, словно он прекрасно знал о предстоящей ему судьбе. С их стороны то и дело слышались крики о том, что это омерзительно, гадко и мерзко. Финн высунул язык и отшатнулся, когда Эрроу проглотил червяка и закрыл рот.

\- Да как тебя земля только носит, фу, чувак!  
\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы я жил на земле, - саркастически ответил Эрроу, указывая на оставшиеся коробки с капустой, в которой копошилась еще целая куча червяков. – Ну что, ставишь еще пять кристаллов?

Со стороны за этим угрюмо наблюдал Сторк. Он закатил глаза и лишь покачал головой, не зная, как на это еще можно отреагировать. Действительно. Вот нашли себе занятие, нет, чтобы чем-то полезным заняться... Ну, собственно ничего другого от этих двоих ожидать и не стоило.

\- Подростки, - буркнул он себе под нос. 


End file.
